Tennis is foreplay
by MasaomiRyoma
Summary: Ryoma is bored and hitting some balls against a wall, when a challenger appears, after a heated match, they move on to other methods good for alleviating boredom. PWP. Yaoi. Don't like don't read.


**Bored.**

Warnings: Yaoi, Smut, bad writing. Just rushed PWP.

Pairing: Kevin X Ryoma

Echizen Ryoma, 15, bored as hell and hitting some balls against the wall at the street courts to pass the time, more precisely, hitting 5 balls against the wall at the same time and doing so with ease.

As he heard a noise behind him, Echizen changed the angle he hit the balls and sent them one after the other into his open bag, which was a few feet away at the side of the court.

After doing so he shouldered his racket and turned to see the cause of the noise, standing there, with a racket in one hand, a ball in the other, he saw a blonde boy, a few inches taller than himself, with sunglasses sitting on his head.

The blonde was standing in a serving position, Ryoma just cocked an eyebrow and stared at him for a few seconds, before sighing and taking a receiving position, he'd at least be better than the wall, hopefully.

The blonde didn't disappoint, Ryoma lost the first set, an excited smirk appeared on his face, the prospect of a real match since returning from Japan, with a flick of his wrist he switched from his right hand to his left. "You still have lots more to work on." Ryoma said as he threw the ball into the air and served.

3 Hours later...

The two boys stood panting, sweating and smiling. It was the most intense match either of them had ever had, the end result, was 127-125, Ryomas win.

"Kevin Smith." The blonde said, breaking the silence.

"Ryoma... Echizen." Ryoma replied as he walked off to the side of the courts, where his bag sat.

After putting his racket away, the two stood in silence staring at eachother, for all of 30 seconds, then Ryoma found himself pinned to the wall by Kevins body, the blondes lips crashing against his own.

Kevin slipped one of his hands down Ryomas shorts and palmed the younger boys growing arousal, causing him to moan into Kevins mouth and buck into the touch, making the blonde smirk.

Kevin broke the kiss to allow both himself and Ryoma to catch their breaths, resting his forhead against Ryomas, they stared into each others lust filled eyes, panting, Ryoma took this chance to slip his hand into kevins shorts and get a little payback.

Squeezing the blondes manhood hard, Ryoma pulled him out of his shorts, pressing his thumb against the weeping head, earning a groan from Kevin, a smug smirk forming on Ryomas lips, a smirk that quickly faded when Kevin mimicked Ryomas actions, freeing the golden eyed boys arousal, pressing his thumb harshly against the slit and as a bonus, he started sucking on Ryomas neck.

"Ngh, ahh" Ryoma moaned at Kevins ministrations, his grip on the blondes' member loosened and Kevin took this chance to spin the younger boy around, his chest pressed up against the wall.

Kevin immediatly re-latched his mouth onto Ryomas' neck, sucking and biting the soft flesh, one hand snaked around Ryomas' waist, slowly stroking his arousal, his other hand, he bought to Ryomas' face, pressing three digits against his lips.

Ryoma stared at the fingers through his lust filled golden eyes, he parted his lips, thinking 'to hell with the consequences.' sucking and licking at the fingers, wetting them as much as he could.

The fingers slipped from his mouth, seconds later the first digit entered Ryomas' virgin(tho not for long) hole, Ryoma squirmed, parting his legs a little, it felt weird, not exactly in a bad way but weird.

The second finger actually hurt a little, Ryoma distracted himself as best he could by focusing on Kevins' other hand, stroking him, as well as the mouth now nibbling on his apparently sensitive ears.

Soft moans and mewls escaped Ryomas' lips, Kevin wanting to hear more, sped up the scissoring motion, adding a third finger, he thrust in all directions, searching for the spot that would have Ryoma screaming in pleasure.

As the third finger entered him pained grunts joined his pleasured moans, as he was stretched out quickly by the blonde, he couldn't blame the blonde for rushing, Ryoma was the one receiveing all the pleasure after all.

Not one to be passive, Ryoma was about to reach back to give blondy some touch, when his whole body shook with pleasure and he screamed louder than he thought possible.

Kevin licked his lips and with smirk said "found it."

With his target found and Ryoma adequately stretched, Kevin slipped his fingers out of the panting boy, earning a wimper, Kevin pumped himself back to full hardness, using the rather large amount of precum from Ryomas' leaking member to lube his own manhood up.

Kevin alligned himself with Ryomas' entrance, slowly pushing into the younger boy, once he was half way in, he buried himself fully with a hard thrust, directed at Ryomas' sweet spot.

Pain and pleasure shot through him as Kevin slammed into him hard, it hurt, more than being hit by any tennis ball or the racket that almost took his eye out, he would punch the bastard in the face, were it not for the fact that it also felt good.

Kevins' pace only got faster as Ryomas' moans filled the courts, he'd bitten his lips so hard he drew blood, trying to silence himself, but it didn't work at all, it felt so fucking good, he pushed his hips back, trying to match Kevins' thrusts.

Kevins' large member hitting so deep inside him, striking his prostate with each powerful thrust, Ryoma was reduced to a drooling, moaning mess, right now he was fine with that, he was so close to cumming, he wanted to touch himself but his hands wouldn't move how he wanted them too.

His body refused to do anything but push back against Kevin, Ryoma stuttered a barely coherent "c-cum" and Kevin feeling close himself, took Ryomas' cock into his hand, pumping him fast, almost in time with his thrusts.

That was all it took for Ryoma to go over the edge, his seed covering the wall and Kevins hand, as he came Ryomas' inner walls tightened around Kevins' length, the blonde releasing inside him with a grunt of Ryomas' name.

They stood, panting hard for several minutes, coming down from their orgasm high. Once Kevin regained his breath, he removed himself from the emerald haird boy and tucked his member into his shorts.

"I'll be here the same time next week." Was all he said, then he walked away.

Ryoma watched the blonde go and once he was out of sight, dropped to his knees, letting .while Kevin was still around.

It took him almost ten minutes to recover, in all that time, he sat there on his knees, his ass exposed, cum dripping from it, not the best position to be in but thankfully noone came along.

After he was once more fully dressed, he threw his tennis bag over his shoulder and pulled out his cell phone using the internet function to search for a free clinic, even though he was apparently stupid enough to have unprotected sex with a stranger, he at last had the sense to get checked out afterwards.

"Mada mada dane, Ryoma." He said to himself, he decided he'd carry condoms with him from now on, since he was now fully aware of his sexuallity and the fact that tennis was his idea of foreplay.

His baka Oyaji would be so proud and happy, naturally he'd ruin that happiness instantly by coming out, his mother most likely knew, she was way too perceptive.

His dad however was not and was always waiting for him to bring home a hot blonde.

An evil smirk hit his face at the thought of bringing Kevin home, he _is_ hot blonde after all.

"Mada mada old man."

 **Hmmm This was my first attempt at lemon, review plox**


End file.
